Through the fairy door - The Missing Keys
by kocorina
Summary: Second story in Through the fairy door set. Lucinda makes her way into the human world for the first time to see what mischief she can do!


This is the tale of how I first met Lucinda.

Now pixie's, although in their world are loud trouble makers, are very shy when it comes to humans, although they continue to enjoy making trouble for us!

Now, apparently, Lucinda had been visiting my house on a regular basis before I even caught a glimpse. Amelie had told her about the little door in my lounge and curiosity got the better of her, for, until then, Lucinda had never visited the human world and, now she knew how, knew she had to take a peek.

She travelled to the door which was hidden in a tree on their side, and slowly opened it, only a little, and peeked through. Seeing no one, she crept through andhid behind the curtain close by.

Peeking through the gap to make sure no one was around, she slid down to the floor and had a good look. She liked it. It was big, much bigger than any room she had been in before, and, to her mischievous eyes, there was lots of mischief to be done.

She noted the keys on the table, a ring close by and a wind chime attached to a light fitting. She knew what she could do here, but, just before she had the chance to do anything she heard someone entering the room, so she ran straight back through the door.

She smiled to herself as she walked home. Next time she would stay, hidden, obviously, and see what the human looked like. She giggled at the thought of the mischief she was about to unveil on the poor unsuspecting person, and struggled to compose herself for when she entered her house.

Amelie was cooking when Lucinda came in, and knew instantly that something was afoot. She could tell Lucinda was covering a cheeky smile, but also knew that she would not tell her what she was planning.

Lucinda waved as she made her way upstairs to her room. 'No interrogation tonight, no thank you.' She thought.

The next morning, when Amelie was doing errands in the garden, Lucinda made her way back to the door. Making sure no one was on the other side she crept in and back behind the curtain. She listened carefully for a minute, maybe two, to make sure there was no noise at all in the house. When she was sure it was safe, she crept out and looked around her. The ring had been moved but the keys were still there. She smiled, today was going to go as planned.

She hid in her little hiding place and waited.

She waited for what seemed like an age, but in reality was more like a few minutes, until she heard the sound of steady footsteps, getting closer to the door. She held her breath as the door was opened and made herself a tiny peek hole through the curtains so that she could catch a glimpse.

She wasn't really sure what to make of what she saw. Humans were a lot bigger than she anticipated. She can't have been much bigger than this persons ankle. She gasped, then quickly turned away as the human looked in her direction. Shortly after Lucinda heard the door go again. She crept back to the gap in the curtain and was pleased to see that she was alone once more.

Slowly, Lucinda inched her way from behind the curtain and quickly ran to the table where the keys lay, picked them up and ran back to the door, shutting it quickly and gasping for air. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, impressed with her achievements.

When she opened her eyes again she had the shock of her life. Directly in front of her stood Amelie, arms folded, disappointment written across her face. Lucinda smiled and accepted the speech that was coming. Acknowledging what she would have to do to make things right…O Amelie was one for doing things properly and not causing mischief, ruining all of Lucinda's fun.

Amelie madeLucinda turn around and walk straight back through the door. The other side she meant the human, who was frantically looking for her keys, face to face. Admittedly the human was initially too busy panicking to notice the two small creatures who had walked into her living room. Amelie waited patiently whilst Lucinda began to panic herself. Eventually the human sat down on the settee, head in hands. Amelie pushed Lucinda forward and coughed loudly, just loud enough for the human to look up, startled and search the room, wondering where the sound had come from.

Lucinda stepped forward, hands behind her back and mumbled.

'Mynameis Lucinda,I'm a pixie from the world the other side of your door and earlier today I came in here and took your keys. I am truly sorry, it was just a prank to keep me entertained and I promised I was going to return them, here they are.'

The words came tumbling out as she placed the keys back on the table she had found them on.

The human looked down and smiled. 'I'm not quite sure I caught all of that, um Lucinda wasn't it? Well, my names Beverley and I really do appreciate you bringing me back my keys. I have to rush off but as a reward, tonight I will leave you something by the door. I would love to get to know you more, you and your friend, and I hope you don't feel shy or frightened to come and speak to me sometime.'  
With that, she smiled, thanked them both again, picked up her keys and dashed out the room.

'Wasn't so hard was it?' Asked Amelie.

Lucinda said nothing and sulked back through the door, the only through running through her mind was what she was going to get tonight…

Later that evening, Lucinda crept out of her room and ran to the little door. She slowly opened it and saw a plate left just to the side. It contained two cookies and a small note. She sneaked the cookies out and sat in the grass next to the door munching her cookie and reading the note.

'Lucinda and Amelie (I've already been lucky enough to meet Amelie).  
I wish to thank you for the kindness you showed me today by returning my keys to me. I wish to get to know you both better and I here by promise to leave you a small present each week by my door to show you my gratitude for letting me see a glimpse of your world. I hope I will be seeing more of you!  
Beverley'  
After this, Lucinda and Amelie became regular visitors to my house. We have shared many wonderful stories, of which I will be telling you some more of, and many more fabulous cookies.

I hope you enjoyed the story of the missing keys. Lucinda has since got up to many mischievous adventures that I can't wait to tell you of and Amelie, being Amelie, has kept her self busy as always, but always a keen eye for an interesting tale or two. Keep an eye on this space to hear more stories of the world the other side of the door!


End file.
